Wolfy Vag
by wondrwho
Summary: Alice & Jacob are left alone in the house, when all Edward can think of is Bella.


"What is that smell?!" Alice walked outside of the Cullen estate, wrinkling her nose. Of course, she could see nothing for miles. But she knew something, or someone, was out there. "Edward!" she called. When turned towards the door, she bumped into him. She should have been used to his reading minds, but it still surprised her sometimes.

"Werewolves", He said simply.

"You mean like wolves?" Bella appeared at the door beside him. "Like, Jacob?"

"Bella is friends with one of them?" Alice looked questioningly at her.

"Yes, we were friends as kids." Bella gulped.

"I didn't know you knew anyone from around here" Alice's face lit up into a smile.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" Jacob smirked as he emerged from the woods, putting a fresh tee-shirt on.

"Jake!" Bella smiled, and went to give him a hug.

"Hey Bells." Jacob greeted with a warm smile.

"You know Edward." Bella said nodding toward Edward "This is Edwards's sister, and one of my good friends, Alice."

Jacob nodded respectfully, but didn't get any closer. Werewolves and vampires were supposed to hate each other. Bella knew this, yet she was in the middle.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

Jake ruffled his hair, a nervous habit. "My dad… he wants me to rescue you." He smiled sheepishly. Alice looked at him angrily. Edward put his hand on his fiancé.

"What's he paying this time?" Bella folded her arms.

"These new parts that I need for the car," he admitted.

Bella sighed and invited him in. Jacob took a few tentative steps into the spacious house and let out a low whistle. It was spectacular. He was expecting darkness and ancient objects, but what he saw was light and openness, with mostly ancient décor.

"Ha!" Edward snorted, "Please… humor me later, Jacob."

Jacob's face went red "I know, my dad can be a bother sometimes."

"It's okay, Jake." Said Bella reassuringly "I know he's only doing it for my safety, and I appreciate that, I really do. But he needs to know that I'm not only with Edward now, but we're engaged to get married and nothing is going to stop us from it." Bella knew it wasn't Jacob's fault so she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Thank you anyway."

"Knowing the last time I saw your kind, I assume you like to eat everything in sight?" Alice asked casually.

Bella stifled a laugh, and Edward shot Alice a grinned "What do ya got?""Mostly Italian food, pasta?" She asked.

"Cool with me" Jacob replied, taking a seat on the fancy couch."Be right back then." She practically stormed out of the room, obviously just trying to be polite and warm up to Bella's best Alice's thoughts, Edward grimaced. "I uh… I think Alice actually likes you." He finally said after a long awkward silence."Really?!" Bella chimed in."Wow." Was all Jacob said.

They could hear Alice humming in the kitchen. It wasn't often they got to cook for more than one person. So, Alice went all out, cooking an amazing meal for two. The four of them sat around the kitchen counter, the vampires watching the human and the wolf eat. Jacob wolfed down the food immediately, giving a thumbs up towards Alice. Bella took her time, enjoying the many flavors Alice had put into the red sauce.

"So, where do you go to school?" Alice asked Jake.

"Reservation," Jacob said, wondering why she was making small talk.

More awkward silence followed. Bella wasn't the best conversationalist. So, Jake took a really good look at Alice. She was cute, with short dark hair styled in a pixie-like fashion. If she were human, he probably would have…

Edward growled angrily, his eyes darting between Alice and Jacob. He wished more than anything that he could not read minds at that point. Jacob looked at Edward, and shrugged, Alice looked confused and helpless as she got up to put Jakes plates in the sink. "I got it." Jake said softly with a smileAlice blinked in surprise, "Uh… thanks." Jake flashed yet another smile, and the two of them didn't move as they stared into each others eyes."Ahem!" Edward raised his eyebrows, and Bella looked confused beyond all reason.

"Oh, right." Alice quickly got moving, and began to wipe down the table while Jake continued to put the plates in the sink.

"I'm tired." Said Bella yawning, as Edward kissed her forehead."Then I will take you home, love." Edward helped her up, and the two of them said their goodbyes to both Alice and Jake.

"Jake, want a ride?" Bella managed to say through her fifth yawn.

"Nah. I'll stay for a few more minutes, I'll finish helping and I need to take a leak" He said with a smirk.

"Gross." Bella muttered, and Edward snarled in waved once more at Jake and Alice before her and Edward departed.

"So… bathroom?" Jacob smiled that sheepish smile. Alice giggled, high-pitched and melodic.

"It's upstairs." She took his hand, but they broke apart immediately. It was like they were the complete opposite. Her hand was cold as ice, his was hot as the sun. She led him upstairs to the bathroom, pointed, then headed downstairs. Or so he thought. Alice sat right outside the restroom, her head against the door, until he was done. Then, swift as lightning, she was downstairs before he got out.

"Right, so I'll just…"

Alice walked up to him. She had been having many visions of how this would go. That's why she didn't hesitate when she pushed him onto the living room couch and kissed him. She knew Edward was probably too far away to hear any of this. And even if he wasn't, he was consumed in Bella, Bella, Bella. Sure, she had Jasper. But he didn't make her feel like this. He was newly 'vegetarian'. He was pained, moody, and, she hated to say it, boring.

Jacob's lips felt warm against hers. Passionate, intense. She imagined that he was repulsed by her freezing temperature. At that moment, she wished she were human. She wanted to be with this wolf boy.

Far from repulsed, Jacob might have been enjoying this more than Alice. He was with an older woman. A cute, sweet older woman who cooked pasta for him.

But all of a sudden, reality hit Jake, and he pulled away from the steamy kiss.

"Alice… What are we doing?" Jake stammered.

"Whatever you want." She purred, and grabbed his crotch.

"We can't…. it's not right… what will we..?" But Jake was too turned on by Alice's move; she noticed right away and leaned in to kiss him once more, more passionately than before. He reached for her shirt, and began to unbutton it. Alice threw her head back in delight as he kissed her neck. While Alice was sliding her skirt down, he managed to yank off his shirt. All he had on was his checkered boxers, and all she had on was her black lacy bra, and black thong.

Jake was hard as a rock, a tent had formed in his boxers in seconds. Alice smirked noticing the bulge on Jake, and they went for it. Jake tugged down Alice's thong, and moaned when he saw her delightful fire crotch. She snapped her bra off in seconds revealing her ripe breasts.

He grabbed a hold of her hands and pushed them above her head on the couch, stealing the move from the wrestling he watched with his father. Then, he stole another move, this time from a Quileute tribal ceremony. He leaned his head down so that his face was inches away from those tantalizingly ripe breasts. Then, he stuck his wet tongue out and began drawing circles with it.

"Brr," he shivered. They were cold as an Olympic-size outdoor swimming pool in Alaska. But he continued, finding himself getting used to the temperature.

Alice was moaning loudly, and it almost sounded like a song. After the excitement of that wore down, she released herself from Jacob's grip. He realized that with her strength, she could have done this all along. He smiled to himself, knowing that she wanted what she was getting. Alice ran her hands up and down Jake's rock-hard abs. Then, she made her way down to his rock-hard cock. It wept as she put it in her perfect mouth, massaging it rhythmically with her tongue. She tasted him, and she liked it.

All of a sudden, she had a vision.

"Shit," she said, after she had removed Jacob's orgasmic penis from her mouth.

Jake looked at her, eyes wide. He had never heard a vampire use modern curses.

"What is it?" He felt his erection fading. He knew this wouldn't last. Damn.

"Edward. I… I had a vision. He's coming. He'll see you unless you don't leave in 2 minutes."

"Visions?" He began getting his clothes back on as fast as he could. "You have visions?" _That is so hot_, he added in his mind

She nodded, putting her skirt on and sitting up on the couch. He stood there, watching her. What was he supposed to say? He ran his head through his short hair.

"Umm… bye." He finally said."Wait… Jake, we have to do this again; I need you more than anything." She touched his face, and he closed his eyes, loving the icy feel.

"Tomorrow, woods." He said when he caught his breath."Kay." She answered, and kissed him softly on the mouth "I love you."

"Love you too." He breathed.

And then he was gone…. just like his erection. Dammit!


End file.
